Currently, long distance calls may be handled by systems associated with a Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) network or may be handled by systems associated with a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. Frequently, these systems have services that are not present in the other system. For instance, there exists TDM call processing and functionality that is not available in the VoIP system. Nevertheless, the same call processing and functionality of the TDM network is desired for calls carried by the VoIP network.